Tahu
Tahu ist ein Toa des Feuers und der Anführer der Toa Mata. Später wurde er, zusammen mit den fünf anderen in seinem Team, zu einem Toa Nuva. Er trug die Kanohi Hau Nuva, die Maske des Schutzes. Tahu führte sein Team bei der Verteidigung der Insel Mata Nui, bei der Bekämpfung von Makuta Teridax, der Suche nach der Maske des Lebens und schließlich bei der Erweckung von Mata Nui an. Nachdem Teridax das Universum übernommen hatte, wurde Tahu auf Bara Magna zurück in einen Toa Mata verwandelt und half Mata Nui und den anderen beim Kampf gegen den neuen Großen Geist. Biografie Als Toa Mata Vor Mata Nui thumb|left|Toa Tahu, Anführer der Toa Mata Die sechs Toa Mata wurden vor über 100.000 Jahren auf der Insel Artakha geschaffen. Als sie zum ersten Mal erwachten, waren sie alleine in einer Kammer und angekettet. Jeder von ihnen brachte es fertig, loszukommen - Tahu brachte die Kette irgendwie zum schmelzen. Als alle sechs Toa aufgestanden waren, erklärte ihnen eine Stimme, die von überall her zu kommen schien, dass sie Toa waren und dass jeder Toa eine Elementare Kraft hatte. Dann brachte sie ihnen ihre Namen bei. Zum Team gehörten außer Tahu noch Lewa, Gali, Kopaka, Onua und Pohatu. Tahu, der von der Stimme als letzter benannt worden war, wurde von ihr als Anführer der Gruppe bezeichnet. Dies führte sofort zu einem Streit in der Gruppe, bei dem Tahu Lewa - nachdem er von diesem provoziert worden war - die Maske so erhitzte, dass er sie abnahm. Das führte allerdings dazu, dass Lewa schwächer wurde. Die Stimme erzählte ihnen, dass sie die Masken besser nicht abnehmen sollten. Weiterhin erklärte die Stimme den Toa, dass es ihre Aufgabe war, den Großen Geist Mata Nui zu schützen, falls ihm einmal etwas zustoßen würde. In der Zwischenzeit würden sie trainieren sowie die Matoraner beschützen. Trainiert wurden die Toa von einem mächtigen Wesen namens Hydraxon, und er stellte ihnen schwere Aufgaben. Eine von ihnen war ihre Masken zu finden. Tahus Maske war so versteckt dass er Hilfe brauchte, doch er wollte Kopaka nicht um Hilfe beten, da die Stimmung zwischen den beiden sehr angespannt war. Zusammen entdeckten die beiden jedoch eines Tages eine Festung und ließen sich gefangennehmen, um hineinzugelangen. Innen trafen sie auf eine Toa des Wassers, Helryx, deren Stimme sie als die, die sie bei ihrer Erweckung gehört hatten, wiedererkannten. Sie erklärte den beiden, was sie nach dem Training und dem Beschützen der Matoraner tun würden. thumb|190px|Der Ort, an dem die Toa Mata im Codrex warteten Später wurden die Toa nach Karda Nui gebracht und beschützten dort die Av-Matoraner vor den Avohkah und anderen Rahi. Nachdem sie das getan hatten, taten Tahu und Kopaka das, was sie von Helryx aufgetragen bekommen hatten: Sie führten ihre Kameraden zum Codrex und stiegen dort in Toa-Kanister, in denen sie schlafen würden, bis man sie brauchte. Als - fast 100.000 Jahre später - in der Stadt Metru Nui der Makuta Teridax die Matoraner und den Großen Geist einschläferte, wurde der Mechanismus, der die Toa dorthin schicken sollte, ausgelöst, aber es gab eine Fehlfunktion. Deshalb kamen die Toa nie in Metru Nui an, sondern schwammen in ihren Kanistern für die nächsten 1000 Jahre - weiterhin schlafend - auf dem Meer umher. Als die Toa Metru, eine andere Toa-Gruppe, die es geschafft hatte, Teridax zu besiegen und die Matoraner zu erwecken (Metru Nui war allerdings zerstört worden), nach Mata Nui (eine Insel, die sie nach dem Großen Geist benannt hatten) gingen, schlossen sie einen Pakt mit Teridax, der es ihm ein Jahr lang verbot, die Matoraner anzugreifen. In diesem Jahr bauten die Matoraner - zusammen mit den Toa Metru, die nun Turaga waren - ihre Dörfer auf der Insel auf. Nach diesem Jahr begann Teridax dann, die Rahi der Insel zu infizieren, sodass sie die Matoraner attackierten. Aus diesem Grund schickten die Turaga den Matoraner Takua los um die, von ihnen versteckten Toa-Steine wiederzubeschaffen und nach Kini-Nui zu bringen. Als er das tat gab es eine Druckwelle, durch die er an den Strand gespült wurde, als er wieder aufwachte sah er Fußspuren im Sand, die Toa Mata waren gekommen. Auf Mata Nui Ankunft thumb|left|250px|Tahu hat seine Maske aufgesetzt Tahu wachte am Strand der Region Ta-Wahi von der Insel Mata Nui auf und erinnerte sich an nichts außer einem Wort, "Tahu". Das, so stellte er fest, war sein Name. Vor Tahu lagen ein paar rote Teile im Sand. Als er zwei davon zusammensteckte, ergaben sie ein Schwert, das sich als viel zu schwer zum Halten und Kämpfen erwies. Des weiteren fand er noch eine - seine - Maske, die er aufsetzte. Als er das tat, durchströmte Kraft seinen Körper und er konnte das Schwert mit Leichtigkeit schwingen. Tahu ärgerte sich, weil er sich nicht mehr an seine Vergangenheit erinnerte. Versehentlich löste er mit dieser Wut seine Elementarkräfte aus, konnte sich jedoch später einreden, das er sich schon wieder erinnern würde. Dann beschloss er, die Gegend zu erkunden. So ging er dann durch den verbrannten Wald von Ta-Wahi. Dort tappte er in eine hölzerne Rahi-Falle von einigen Ta-Matoranern unter Führung von Jaller hinein. Tahu verbrannte diese, doch bevor er die Matoraner angreifen konnte tauchte ein Turaga namens Vakama auf und erklärte den Matoranern, dass Tahu ein Toa war, auf den die Bewohner Mata Nuis lange gewartet hatten. Dann gingen sie nach Ta-Koro, welches das Feuer-Dorf der Insel und heimat der Ta-Matoraner war, und Vakama erklärte Tahu, dass ein böses Wesen namens "Makuta" auf der Insel war und sie und ihre Bewohner terrorisierte. Weiterhin erzählte er ihm von den fünf anderen Toa, die ebenfalls auf Mata Nui angekommen waren, und fünf Kanohi-Masken, die er suchen musste, um mit ihnen und den anderen Toa Makuta besiegen zu können. Tahu zog dann los, um das zu tun. Suche nach den Masken Bald traf er auf die anderen fünf Toa, und sie erzählten sich gegenseitig, wie sie angekommen waren. Dann erzählten sie einander von den fünf Kanohi-Masken, die sie finden mussten. Tahu, Gali, Pohatu und Onua fanden es am besten, im Paaren zu suchen, während Kopaka (den Tahu von Anfang an nicht leiden konnte) und Lewa alleine suchen wollten. Da erzeugte Makuta einen Sturm und ein Erdbeben. Nach diesem Sturm entschieden sich die Toa dann, alleine zu gehen. Dies machte Tahu ziemlich wütend, vor allem auf Kopaka, und als der Matoraner Jaller auftauchte um ihm von der Kanohi Akaku zu erzählen, die in der tiefsten Höhle Onu-Wahis war, hätte er ihn fast verbrannt. Tahu ging dann in die genannte, tiefste Höhle von Onu-Wahi und sah die Maske auf der anderen Seite eines Abgrunds liegen. Eine Brücke führte zu der Maske hinüber. Als Tahu die Brücke betrat wurde er jedoch von vielen Kofo-Jaga angegriffen. Mit einem Trick schaffte er es, die kleinen Skorpione abzuschütteln und die Maske zu bekommen, mit der er jetzt den Röntgenblick hatte. thumb|250px|Tahu bekommt die goldene Hau Etwas später berief Onua ein Treffen ein, zu dem alle sechs Toa erschienen. Alle Toa außer Onua und Gali waren genervt und wollten es nicht einsehen, dass sie zusammen arbeiten sollten. Dieses Treffen der Toa wurde abermals von Makuta unterbrochen. Er ließ Lava auf die Toa zufließen, doch Onua stellte kurzerhand eine Schlucht her, die die Lava aufhielt. Kurz darauf wurden die Toa von Rahi mit infizierten Masken angegriffen. Tahu wurde von einem Nui-Rama hoch in die Luft getragen und dann fallen gelassen. Onua fing ihn jedoch mit den Kräften seiner Pakari, Maske der Stärke, auf. Schließlich war es Gali, die die Rahi in die Flucht schlug. Danach akzeptierten alle Toa, außer Kopaka, dass sie zusammenarbeiten mussten. Zusammen schafften sie es alle, ihre Kanohi-Masken zu finden und Gali erzählte den Toa, dass Turaga Nokama aus ihrem Dorf ihr erzählt hatte, dass sie goldene Kanohi bekommen mussten. Daraufhin erzählte Kopaka ihnen vom großen Tempel Kini-Nui und die Toa gingen dorthin. In dem Tempel fanden sie lebensgroße Gravuren ihrer selbst. Sie bemerkten, dass ihre Gravuren keine Masken turgen und steckten eine ihrer gefundenen Masken nach der anderen darauf. Danach bekamen sie ihre goldenen Masken, die die Kräfte der sechs Masken - Schild, Unterwasseratmung, Röntgenblick, Kraft, Schnelligkeit und Schweben - vereinten. Erster Kampf mit dem Makuta Dann gingen die Toa durch Kini-Nui unter die Erde, vorher tauchte die Kompanie des Chronisten auf und bewachte den Eingang, um die Toa davor zu schützen, von Rahi eingesperrt zu werden. Unten wurden sie erst von zwei Manas-Krabben und dann von den Schatten-Toa angegriffen. Die Manas besiegten sie durch Vereinigung ihrer Kräfte - sie wurden zu Toa Kaita - und als sie begriffen, dass die Schatten-Toa eigentlich nur ein Spiegelbild ihrer selbst waren, konnten sie sie in sich hinein absorbieren. Im nächsten Raum verwandelte sich Makuta (sein eigentlicher Name war "Teridax", Makuta nur seine Spezies) in einen Matoraner mit einer infizierten Maske und trat den Toa in dieser Gestalt gegenüber. Er erklärte ihnen, dass sie ihn nicht besiegen konnten und er sie zerstören würde, doch die Toa griffen ihn an. Teridax verwandelte sich in ein großes abscheuliches Biest mit vielen Armen und griff die Toa an. Durch die Vereinigung ihrer Elementarkräfte zerstörten sie diesen Körper jedoch und ließen nur einen Haufen Metall übrig. Dann begann es um sie herum zu leuchten und sie waren wieder oben, am Tageslicht. Bohrok-Krieg Wieder an der Oberfläche kam ein Matoraner aus Ta-Koro, Takua, sehr bald nach dem Sieg über Teridax zu ihnen, der die ganze Zeit nur "BohrokBohrokBohrokBohrokBohrok..." stammtelte. Schnell bemerkten die sechs, das etwas nicht richtig war, und so gingen die Toa nach Ta-Wahi, indem sie ihre Kanohi Kakama benutzten. Dort fanden sie ein paar Bohrok, wie Turaga Vakama sie nannte, die Ta-Koro angriffen. Sie kämpften kurz und dann verschwanden die Bohrok. Turaga Vakama erzählte den Toa dann dann was diese Wesen waren und dass sie von jeder Bohrok-Art alle acht Krana - die einzigen organischen Teile und gleichzeitig die "Gehirne" der Bohrok, sammeln mussten. Er erzählte ihnen auch von den Bohrok-Va, den kleinen Krana-Beschaffern der Bohrok. thumb|left|250px|Tahu gegen Gahdok Toa Lewa wurde durch eine Krana auf seinem Gesicht von den Bohrok kontrolliert und auch nachdem ihm diese Maske abgenommen wurde, vertraute Tahu ihm nicht mehr. Der Toa des Feuers zerstörte eine Gruppe von Kohrak, die Ta-Koro angriffen und bekam so seine acht Krana zusammen. Kopaka tauchte auf und erzählte ihm, dass er beobachtet hatte, wo die Bohrok-Va hingehen, wenn sie neue Krana beschaffen, und dass von dort auch ursprünglich die Bohrok kamen. Tahu wollte schon aufbrechen um die Bohrok zu zerstören, doch Kopaka überredete ihn auf die anderen zu warten. Die Toa waren nun wieder vereint und Kopaka führte sie zu dem Ort, über den er mit Tahu geredet hatte. Sie stiegen hinab unter die Erde, erkundeten die Gänge und fanden eine Tür und als Tahu sie untersucht hatte und durchgegangen war, schloss sie sich wieder. Egal wie schwer Onua und Pohatu versuchten, die Tür zu öffnen, ging es nicht, und dann kam auch noch Lava auf die Toa zugeflossen. Diese bemerkten, dass das mit der Tür nur eine Illsuion war und sie konnten durch die Tür hindurch gehen. Dort trafen sie Tahu wieder. Der hatte, während die anderen Toa mit dieser Sache beschäftigt gewesen waren, die Luft in den Bohrok-Nestern erhitzt, was den Bohrok erhebliche Schäden verursachte. Sie fanden sechs Türen und Löcher. In diese Löcher steckten sie die von ihnen gefundenen Krana, und die Türen öffneten sich. Dahinten befanden sich Exo-Toa Rüstungen, die sie nun anzogen. Kampf gegen die Bahrag/Verwandlung Die Toa fanden die Bahrag und kämpften gegen sie, jedoch konnten sie ihre Elementaren Kräfte in den Exo-Toa-Rüstungen nicht einsetzten und so zogen sie diese schließlich wieder aus. Sie bekämpften die Bahrag nun mit ihren Elementaren Kräften und schlossen sie in einem Käfig aus Protodermis ein. Danach öffnete sich der Boden und sie fielen in Energiegeladene Protodermis hinein. Dadurch verwandelten sie sich, die Toa waren jetzt stärker und ihre Maskenkräfte konnten auch von Leuten in der Umgebung eingesetzt werden. Sie nannten sich fortan "Toa Nuva". Als Toa Nuva Mata Nui Die Bohrok-Kal Saga Als die Toa nun wieder an der Oberfläche waren fanden sie heraus, dass sie stärker waren und ihre Masken sich verändert hatten: Sie waren jetzt nicht mehr gold, aber ihre Kräfte konnten auch von Wesen in der näheren Umgebung genutzt werden. Die Toa Nuva, die glaubten, dass es jetzt keine Gefahren mehr geben würde, bekämpften sich zum Spaß selbst und entschieden sich dann - gegen Galis Willen - dass alle Toa Nuva ab jetzt ihre eigenen Wege gehen würden, denn vor allem Tahu und Kopaka waren momentan wieder sehr zerstritten. Als Tahu wieder in Ta-Koro ankam, wurde erst einmal gefeiert, weil die Bedrohung durch die Bohrok endlich vorbei war. Turaga Vakama zeigte Tahu, das bei seiner Verwandlung zum Toa Nuva ein Nuva-Symbol im Schrein, Suva genannt, des Dorfes erschienen war. Dieses war an seine Elementarkräfte gebunden; wenn es gestohlen werden würde, würde Tahu diese verlieren. Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis das geschah; ein seltsamer Bohrok mit Elektrizitätskräften kam des Nachts nach Ta-Koro und nahm das Symbol aus dem Suva. Als er allerdings damit wieder aus dem Dorf heraus wollte, stand ihm am Tor Tahu gegenüber. Nach kurzem Kampf wurde er jedoch unter einem Steinhaufen begraben und der Bohrok floh. thumb|250px|Lewa und Tahu ohne Elementarkräfte Gemeinsam mit Takua und Jaller, zwei Matoranern, machte sich Tahu daraufhin auf den Weg, um die anderen Toa zu treffen. Doch wie er herausfand, war allen Toa dasselbe passiert. die sechs begegneten dann in der Wüste von Po-Wahi gleich sechs der seltsamen Bohrok, die ihnen sagten, dass sie Bohrok-Kal, spezielle Elite-Bohrok, waren und die Toa ihnen sagen sollten, wo sie die Bahrag versteckt hätten. Die Toa sagten, dass die Bahrag tot wären - was sie selbst auch glaubten - und griffen die Bohrok-Kal dann an. Diese konnten die Helden jedoch besiegen, ließen sie aber als "Warnung" am Leben. Die Toa Nuva beschlossen, nach neuen Maske, den Kanohi Nuva, zu suchen, um stärker zu werden und die Kal besiegen zu können. Tahu machte sich auf die Suche, in der Hoffnung, dass die Kanohi Nuva ihn und sein Team stärker machten. Davor gab ihm Turaga Vakama allerdings noch die Kanohi Vahi und warnte ihn, es sei schwer sie zu kontrollieren. Der Toa des Feuers erlebte einige Abenteuer im Dschungel von Le-Wahi, wo er mit Lewa zusammen einem der Bohrok-Kal eine Falle stellte, und wurde, als ihm noch eine der Masken fehlte, von Gali gerufen. Diese schlug vor, dass sie zusammen nach den letzten Masken suchen würden. Tahu stimmte zu, musste aber widerwillig zulassen, dass Gali auch Kopaka, mit dem Tahu sich gerade sehr zerstritten hatte, geholt hatte. Die drei reisten bis zu einem sogenanten "Ort der Schatten", wo sie ihre drei letzten Masken fanden. Sobald sie die jedoch in Händen hielten, brach der Boden unter ihnen ein (Teridax war dafür verantwortlich) und sie fielen herunter. Nur die Maske der Levitation, die Tahu ja gerade gefunden hatte, bewahrte ihn und die beiden anderen vor dem Tod. Auf dem Grund begegneten ihnen Pohatu, Lewa, Onua und Turaga Vakama. Doch noch etwas anderes wartete hier: Das legendäre Rahi-Nui, das nur dazu geschaffen war, Toa zu töten. Die Toa Nuva konnten es nicht besiegen, doch Turaga Vakama schaffte es mittels seiner Maske der Unsichtbarkeit, dass das Rahi seine Hörner mit voller Wucht in die Wand rammte und nicht so schnell wieder haerauskam, was den Toa und Vakama Zeit zum Fliehen gab. Was die Tahu dabei am meisten wunderte, war, dass der Turaga das Biest zu sich gelockt hatte, indem er ihm zugerufen hätte, dass er es gewesen wäre, der es schon einmal besiegt hätte. Die Toa fanden die Bohrok-Kal und auch die Überreste der Exo-Toa in der alten Kammer der Bahrag. Die Bohrok-Kal standen schon vor dem Nuva-Würfel und waren bereit die Nuva-Symbole einzufügen, um so die Bahrag wieder auf die Insel loszulassen. Tahu sah seine letzte Chance darin, die Kanohi Vahi einzusetzten. Zuerst wirkte die Maske; die zeit um die bohrok verlangsamte sich, doch dann bildete sich ein Schild um die Bohrok-Kal und ihre Krana-Kal veränderten sich. Tahu war schon nahe am Zusammenbruch als Gali die Idee kam, dass sie alle ihre Kräfte auf die Symbole übertragen mussten. Als sie dies taten bekamen die Bohrok-Kal so viel Kraft, dass sie diese nicht mehr Kontrollieren konnten und sich selbst zerstörten. Die Toa schnappten sich dann ihre Symbole und kehrten an die Oberfläche zurück. Die Symbole wurden an sichereren Orten versteckt und bewacht. Die Maske des Lichts Als Tahu dann einmal im alten Lavagraben "surfte" rettete er Takua vor einer Lavaflut. Er brachte ihn zurück zu Jaller und entdeckte dabei, dass dieser eine goldene Maske bei sich hatte. Dann ging er zu dem Einweihungs-Kolhii spiel von Ta-Koro. Dort stritt er sich ein bisschen mit Gali und ärgerte sich umso mehr als sein Team verlor. Dann verlor Jaller die Maske mitten auf dem Spielfeld und die Turaga nahmen sie an sich. Nokama übersetzte die Schrift der Maske und sie besagte, dass ein siebter Toa erscheinen sollte. Tahu erfreute das nicht, aber Pohatu beruhigte ihn. Gali war währenddessen schon weg. thumb|250px|Tahu greift Gali an. Später kam Gali wieder und warnte die Ta-Matoraner vor Rahkshi, die nach Ta-Koro kamen. Tahu wurde von den drei Rahkshi angegriffen und von Lerahk vergiftet. Gali überzeugte ihn, dass es besser wäre zuerst die Matoraner in sicherheit zu bringen, wiederwillen stimmte er ein und dadurch wurde Ta-Koro zerstört. Später tauchte Lewa auf und die drei beschlossen sich mit den anderen Toa zu vereinen, da die Rahkshi hinter der Maske des Lichts her waren. Sie gingen nach Onu-Koro und trafen dort ihre Brüder wieder. Tahu wollte die Rahkshi bekämpfen, denn Kurahk bedrohte Takua. Doch er wurde von der Macht von Kurahk´s Stab der Wut getroffen und griff Gali an. Dann wurde er von Kopaka eingefroren und Gali, Kopaka und Lewa brachten ihn wieder an die Oberfläche. Dort vereinten sie ihre Kräfte um Tahu zu heilen. Als er wieder geheilt war gingen Gali, Lewa und er nach Kini-Nui, da Kopaka verschwunden war. An Kini-Nui angekommen kamen sie gerade rechtzeitig um Takua und Jaller vor den Rahkshi zu beschützen, auch Pohatu, Onua und Kopaka kamen. Tahu und die anderen benutzten die Kanohi Hau um sich vor den angriffen der Rahkshi zu schützen. Dann vereinten Lewa und Tahu ihre Kräfte um drei der Rahkshi in einem Glasbehälter einzusperren. Er half auch dabei zwei andere Rahkshi zu besiegen. Währenddessen wurden Jaller und Takua von Turahk angegriffen und Jaller starb. Takua verwandelte sich in Takanuva und ging in das Versteck von Makuta. Die Toa folgten ihm erst später. Als Takanuva Teridax besiegt hatte kehrten die Toa, Matoraner und Turaga wieder nach Metru Nui zurück. Auf Voya Nui thumb|left|150px|Mount Valmai Als die Toa Nuva die Nachricht hörten, dass Mata Nui im sterben lag machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Voya Nui um die legendäre Maske des Lebens zu finden. Sie gingen in Toa-Kanister und erreichten so die Küste von Voya Nui. Dort wurden sie von den Piraka angegriffen und besiegt. Zaktan ordnete an, dass man ihre Masken und Waffen nahm und in den Mount Valmai wirft, doch der Vulkan brach aus, bevor die Masken und Waffen dort hinenigeworfen werden konnten. Die Toa wurden gefangengenommen, doch durch den Ausbruch des Vulkans konnten sie entkommen. Dabei wurden sie von dem Matoraner-Wiederstand angegriffen, die dachten, dass die Toa noch mehr Piraka wären. Aber Balta tauchte auf und erklärte ihnen, dass die Toa Nuva keine Bösewichte waren. Sie halfen ihnen ihre Masken und Waffen zurückzubekommen und wurden von Brutaka besiegt. Später versammelten sich die Toa Nuva, Toa Inika, Botar und Axonn und besprachen wie es weitergehen sollte. Man beschloss, dass die Toa Inika nach der Maske des Lebens suchen sollten, die ins Meer gefallen war. Axonn erzählte den Toa Nuva, dass, falls die Toa Inika erfolg haben sollten, Mata Nui wieder schlafen würden und sie deshalb seine Erweckung vorbereiten sollten. Dazu mussten sie eine Schriftrolle zur Erweckung Mata Nuis von Metru Nui stehlen und die Aufgaben ausführen. Odina, Xia, Südliche Inseln, Daxia und Artakha thumb|150px|Botar Auf Metru Nui mussten sie die Schriftrolle zur Erweckung Mata Nuis aus dem großen Tempel stehlen und die Aufgaben ausführen, um dies zu tun benutzten sie die Kraft der Kanohi Kakama und brachten ihre Moleküle zum vibrieren, danach rannten sie so schnell in den Tempel, dass die Wachen sie nicht sehen konnten. Der erste Punkt auf der Liste war es die Bahrag wieder zu befreien. Also gingen die Toa Nuva in die Bohrok-Nester, zuerst scheuten sie sich die Aufgabe zu erfüllen, doch Onua tat es schließlich. Danach mussten sie den Stab von Artakha zurückholen. Dazu gingen sie nach Odina und fragten den Schattigen nach dem Stab, er sagte er sei auf Xia. Der Schattige wollte, dass die Toa Nuva Roodaka töteten. Auf Xia angekommen fanden die Toa Roodaka schnell. Sie entführten sie und zwangen sie die Rahaga wieder in die Toa Hagah zurückzuverwandeln. Die Toa Hagah wollten bei Roodaka bleiben um den Toa Nuva die Mögichkeit zu geben ihre Aufgabe zu vollenden. Dazu gingen sie nach Karzahni, wo sich Icarax, der den Stab von Artakha hatte, aufhielt. Alle Toa Nuva, außer Gali, wurden von Icarax besiegt, doch Gali erschuf eine Nova-Blast und zerstörte somit das Reich. Dann teilten die Toa Nuva sich auf um möglichst schnell auch die anderen Aufgaben der Liste zu erfüllen. Tahu und Kopaka gingen zusammen auf die südlichen Inseln und sollten dort eine Kette von aktiven Vulkanen stillegen. Als sie das getan hatten wurden sie von Botar nach Daxia gebracht und beobachteten dort wie der Stab von Artakha das Universum reparierte. Dann wurden sie nach Artakha gebracht. Dort bekamen sie ihre neuen Rüstungen und wurden nach Karda Nui teleportiert. In Karda Nui Ankunft Die Toa Nuva kamen in Karda Nui an (Das ihnen aus irgendeinem Grund vertraut vorkam) und trafen auf die dort lebenden Av-Matoraner und auch auf einige Makuta. Als sie von Matoros Tod durch die Rettung von Mata Nui erfuhren, wurde ihnen jedoch klar, dass sich vermutlich auch die Kanohi Ignika im Sumpf befand, und die Toa Nuva beschlossen sich zu trennen. Doch während Tahu, Onua und Gali sich in Richtung Sumpf begaben, um dort nach der Ignika zu suchen, erschuf sich diese dort gerade einen eigenen, Toa-ähnlichen Körper, und schloss sich in gewisser Weise Kopaka, Pohatu und Lewa an. Diese machten sich dann auf die Suche nach den Schlüsselsteinen, und nachdem sie drei der sechs hatten, folgten sie den anderen drei Toa in den Sumpf. Sumpf der Geheimnisse Suche nach den Schlüsselsteinen thumb|left|250px|Tahu mit seiner Angepassten Rüstung Tahu führte das Team in den Sumpf der Geheimnisse. Dort teilten sie sich auf, um die Maske so schnell wie möglich zu finden. Tahu flog durch die Gegend und suchte dabei immer wieder den Sumpfigen Boden ab. Dann sah er eine große Kuppel und wollte darauf zufliegen, doch er wurde von einem unsichtbaren Schild, das den Codrex umgab, zurückgeschleudert und landete hart auf dem Boden. Als er sich wieder aufrappelte stand Krika vor ihm und begann gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Krika entzog der Luft sämtliche Wärme und schwächte Tahu dadurch so sehr, dass er Kraftlos auf den Boden sank. Tahu gab den anderen Toa mit seinen Kräften ein Hilfesignal. Tahu sah seine einzige Chance darin sofort den Boden mit seinen Elementarkräften zu erhitzen. Dadurch konnte Krika nicht mehr auf dem Boden stehen und musste flüchten. Nachdem Tahu und die anderen wieder vereint waren konnten sie entkommen, da ein Av-Matoraner sie wegführte. Sie wurden zu einem kleinen Lager geführt, das von Lichtpflanzen umgeben war, die so hell schienen, dass die Makuta ich ihm nicht nähern konnten. Der Av-Matoraner gab Tahu einen Schlüsselstein und erklärte ihm, dass sie alle sechs Schlüsselsteine finden mussten. Dann sahen die Toa, wie sich andere Av-Matoraner in Bohrok verwandelten. Der Av-Matoraner erklärte ihm, dass wenn ein Av-Matoraner einen bestimmten Punkt in seinem Leben erreichte, er sich in einen Bohrok verwandelte. Bevor Tahu näher nachfragen konnte verwandelte sich auch dieser Matoraner in einen Bohrok. Wieder im Sumpf folgten sie den Spuren der Makuta, aber Tahu bemerkte, dass sie diese nur in eine Falle locken sollten. Tahu beschloss, dass die Toa Nuva zum Gegenschlag ausholen sollten und er erklärte ihnen, dass sie als Toa Nuva eine weitere Elementarkraft haben, sie können ihre Elementarkräfte auf einen Punkt konzenterieren und ihre Wirkung erst später entfalten lassen. So griffen sie das Lager der Makuta an und stahlen einen Schlüsselstein, doch die Makuta durchschauten den Plan und die Toa mussten durch einen Tunnel, gegraben von Onua, fliehen. thumb|right|Tahu öffnet den Codrex|250px Tahu bemerkte schnell, dass die Makuta ihnen nicht folgten, sondern sich zum Codrex begaben, da sie annahmen, die Toa würden sofort dorthin gehen. Tahu befahl Onua umzudrehen und als sie wieder an die Sumpfoberfläche kamen flogen sie in den nebligen Himmel. Im Schutz des Nebels konnten sie die Makuta nun von oben angreifen, die sich tatäschlich um den Codrex versteckt hatten. Es kam zur Schlacht und dann tauchten auch noch die Phantoka Makuta auf. Die Toa wurden von Antroz bedroht und gerade als er sie töten wollte tauchten die Toa Phantoka auf und retteten sie. In diesem Kampf tauchte Takanuva auf und die Toa berieten sich kurz. Sie beschlossen in den Codrex zu gehen und taten dies auch. Tahu übergab die Schlüsselsteine und öffnete mit ihnen den Codrex. Erweckung Mata Nuis Im Inneren des Codrex fanden die Toa die Orte, an denen ihre Toa-Kanister vor langer Zeit standen. Dadurch fanden sie heraus, dass sie auf jeden Fall schon einmal in Karda Nui gewesen waren und dort gelebt hatten. Dann drückte Onua einen Knopf, durch den sich die Plattform nach unten bewegte. Unten fanden sie die drei Powerflieger und Antroz stahl den Jetrax T6. Lewa, Kopaka und Pohatu verfolgten ihn. Takanuva wollte die letzten Schatten- und Av-Matoraner evakuieren, da der Energiesturm bevorstand. Tahu, Gali, Onua und Toa Ignika waren also allein im Codrex. Gali las die Inschriften von dem Schlüsselstein ab und bemerkte, dass der Prozess der Erweckung von Mata Nui zu lange dauerte. Die Toa versuchten Toa Ingika davon zu überzeugen sich zu Opfern um Mata Nui zu wecken, doch dieser Gedanke gefiel dem Toa des Lebens überhaupt nicht und er wollte Tahu töten. Doch dann erinnerten ihn die Toa daran, dass er wegen Matoro zu einem Toa wurde und Toa Ignika sah ein, dass er nur so zu einem Held werden konnte. Dann ging Onua nach draußen um seinen Brüdern zu helfen. Tahu entschuldigte sich dann bei Gali, da er ihr nicht erzählt hatte, dass er sich an alle Einzelheiten ihres früheren Lebens erinnert hatte. Gali verzeite ihm und die beiden entkamen dem Codrex, bevor der Energiesturm zu schlimm wurde. Auf den Powerfliegern flogen sie dann aus Karda Nui richtung Metru Nui. Metru Nui thumb|left|282px|Die Toa Nuva im Kolosseum von Metru Nui Durch die Geschwindigkeit der Powerflieger waren die Toa Nuva bald wieder in Metru Nui. Dort wurden sie von den Toa Mahri, den Matoranern und den Turaga gefeiert und man beschloss eine Siegesfeier für die Toa Nuva und für die Erweckung Mata Nuis´s zu veranstalten. Turaga Dume hielt eine Rede auf die vielen Tapferen Toa, die ihr Leben bei dem Kampf gegen die Makuta ließen, als ein kühler Wind aufkam und sich die Sterne zu der Kanohi Kraahkan formte und danach begann Teridax zu ihnen zu sprechen. Er hätte Mata Nui in die Kanohi Ignika verbannt und diese aus dem Universum geworfen, außerdem seie er jetzt alles worauf die Matoraner gehen und die Luft die sie atmeten. Teridax´ Herrschaft Später versteckten sich die Toa in den Archiven und berieten sich. Auch die Matoraner und die Turaga hatten sich hierher zurückgezogen. Tahu war bei einem Kampf mit den Rahkshi schwer verletzt worden. Die Turaga entdeckten Krahka und dieser erzählte ihnen von einem Tunnel, der zur Küste führte. Tahu schmiedete schnell einen Plan, der daraus bestand, dass sich die Toa aufteilten und an verschiedenen Orten Schaden machen. Dadurch sollte Teridax´ Aufmerksamkeit auf viele Punkte gleichzeitig gelenkt werden, woran sein Verstand nicht gewöhnt ist. Dies sollte ihm die Kontrolle über das Universum nehmen. Die Toa gingen diesen Tunnel entlang und fanden ein Boot. Mit diesem Boot segelten sie los. Sie trafen Trinuma, ein Mitglied des Ordens von Mata Nui und er erzählte ihnen von den Zerstörungen auf Daxia. Später fand Tahu heraus, dass Odina von den Rahkshi überfallen wurde, aber sich die Dunklen Jäger nach Xia retten konnten. Dies übermittelte Tahu Takanuva durch einen Botenvogel. Tahu traf sich wenig später mit zwei dunklen Jägern (darunter Lariska), mit Krahka und mit dem Chronisten Kopeke, und zwar im zerstörten Karzahni. Dort besprachen sie einiges, doch Teridax entdeckte die Gruppe, ließ den Boden einen der Jäger fressen und Tahu, Kopeke, Krahka und Lariska von Exo-Toa nach Metru Nui zurückbringen. Doch es kam Onua, welcher die Exo-Toa in den Abgrund fegte, indem er einen Erdritz erzeugte. Er sagte, dass Teridax die Rahkshi als sein "Augen" benutzt und die letzte Protodermisquelle auf Daxia ist. Die Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg dorthin. Später planten er und Onua einen Hinterhalt gegen mehrere Rahkshi, bevor diese aber durch eine Falle ausgeschaltet werden konnten, drehten sich diese aber einfach um und reisten in den Süden. Ein weibliches Mitglied des Orden von Mata Nui kam zu den beiden Toa und berichtete ihnen, dass viele Rahkshi zu den Südlichen Inseln reisten. Dies wunderte Tahu erst, er befahl ihr aber schließlich so viele Toa wie möglich zu versammeln und ebenfalls dorthin zu reisen. Bara Magna Tahu reiste zusammen mit Takanuva in den Süden, wo er durch eine Luke nach Bara Magna kam. Dort begegnete er der Ignika, die eine Illusion der zerstörten Insel Mata Nui erschuf und ihn zurück in einen Toa Mata verwandelte, und die Maske sagte ihm er müsse wieder der Toa sein der er einst war um die Goldene Rüstung tragen zu können. Diese erschuf die Maske daraufhin für ihn, die Teile der Rüstung wurden aber durch einen Schuss von Teridax´ in der Wüste zerstreut. Tahu, Takanuva und der Glatorianer Gresh trennten sich, um die Rüstung zu suchen. Bei der Suche begegnete er den Skakdi-Kriegsherr Nektann, der den Schild der Rüstung hatte. Sie kämpften deswegen gegeneinander, und Nektann sagte ihm, er müsse seine volle Kraft benutzen, um ihn zu besiegen. Tahu sagte ihm er würde alles tun um zu gewinnen, woraufhin den Kriegsherr ihm erzählte, dass der Toa genauso wie Nektanns rasse ist. Tahu schlug ihm aber die Waffe aus der Hand, schmolz seine Rüstung und erledigte ihm mit einem Faustschlag. Nach einem Aufeinandertreffen mit Takanuva und Gresh, die die anderen Teile fanden, benutzte Tahu die Rüstung, die die Kraata aller Rahkshi auf Bara Magna vernichtete. Das schockte Teridax und ermöglichte Mata Nui den Makuta zu töten. Mata Nui verwandelte, nachdem Spherus Magna durch Teridax wieder vereint wurde, die Wüste Bara Magnas in eine Welt voller Leben, woraufhin sein Roboter aber zusammenbrach. Tahu und die Anderen suchten nach der Ignika, und waren froh herauszufinden dass Mata Nui, durch die Verbindnung mit der Ignika, überlebte. Dieser sagte ihm, sie sollen hier in Frieden weiterleben. Auf den Vorschlag Tahus, dass die Maske des Lebens ihn jederzeit einen neuen Körper erschaffen könnte, antwortete der Große Geist dass er sie nicht stören möchte. Dieser verschwand daraufhin in der Ignika, und Tahu und die anderen machten sich auf das zu tun ,was Mata Nui ihnen sagte. Maske und Waffen Als Tahu von Artakha geschaffen wurde, wurde er von ihm mit der Großen Kanohi Hau, der Maske des Schutzes ausgestattet. Außerdem bekam er ein mächtiges Feuerschwert, mit dem er seine Elementarkräfte leiten konnte. Bei der Verwandlung in einen Toa Nuva verwandelte sich sein Feuerschwert in zwei Magmaschwerter. Auch seine Kanohi veränderte sich, so dass sie ihre Kräfte mit den anderen teilen kann. Als Tahu erneut nach Artakha kam, bekam er dort seine Anpassungsrüstung. Dadurch konnte er sich jeder Umgebung anpassen und sogar fliegen. Er bekam auch einen Nynrah-Geist-Blaster. Seine Maske behielt er. Nachdem er durch die Kanohi Ignika zurück in einen Toa Mata verwandelt wurde, bekam er wieder eine normale Hau und kann keine Nuva-Masken mehr verwenden. Er trägt aber immer noch die Anpassungsrüstung. Seine Anpassungswaffe nahm die Form seines früheren Feuerschwerts an. Bionicle.com-Statistiken Reale Welt thumb|150px|Tahu in 2008thumb|left|150px|Tahu in 2001thumb|left|150px|Tahu in 2002thumb|100px|Tahu in 2010 *Tahu Mata wurde im Winter 2001 veröffentlicht. Das Set enthielt 33 Teile, darunter auch seine Kanohi Hau. Auf den Deckel der Box konnte man seine Maske stecken. Durch Zahnräder konnte man seinen rechten Arm hoch und runter bewegen. Man konnte ihn mit Pohatu und Onua zu einem Toa Kaita verbauen. Im ersten Jahr wurden von Tahu Mata über 3.000 000 Exemplare verkauft. *Tahu Nuva wurde im Sommer 2002 veröffentlicht. Dieses neue Set beihnaltete 36 Teile. Dabei waren eine neue Nuva-Rüstung, seine Kanohi Hau, und einige andere neue Teile. Die Arm-Funktion war erhalten geblieben, jedoch wurden ein extra Zahnrad und ein Verbindungsstecker beigelegt, sodass man beide Arme gleichzeitig drehen konnte. Seine Magmaschwerter konnten an seinen Füßen als Lava-Surf-Brett angebracht werden. *Tahu Mistika wurde im Sommer 2008 veröffentlicht. Dieses Set bestand aus 73 Teilen. Tahu hatte eine neue Rüstung, neue Waffen und eine Neue Maske. Dabei war auch ein Nynrah-Geist-Blaster. In diesem Set hatte er auf dem Rücken eine Verbindung, durch die er sich mit einem Av-Matoraner verbinden konnte. Man konnte ihn mit Gali und Onua zu Trinuma verbauen. *Tahu wird seit 2010 als einer der "Stars" verkauft. Jeder von den Stars enthält ein goldenes Teil, die Tahus Goldene Rüstung darstellen; Tahu enthält die goldene Kanohi Hau. Trivia *Der Oberkörper Tahu Nuvas von 2002 bildet einen Großteil unseres Wiki-Logos. Quellen *Bionicle Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa *Bionicle Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok *Bionicle Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge *Bionicle Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *Bionicle Die Maske des Lichts *Toa Nuva Blog *Reign of Shadows *Bionicle Legends 8: Downfall *Bionicle Legenden 2: Die Gefangenen der Grube *Bionicle Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets *Takanuva's Blog *Bionicle Legends 11: The Final Battle *Bionicle: Journey's End *Wiedergeburt *BZpower en:Tahu fi:Tahu Kategorie:Toa Kategorie:Toa Mata/Nuva Kategorie:2008 Kategorie:Ta Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:2010